


You're the Sweetest (Eye) Candy

by Chlexcer



Series: College Boyfriends - TaeKai [2]
Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dry Humping, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 08:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6898045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chlexcer/pseuds/Chlexcer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taemin loves Jongin even if he feels disgusting, sweaty, and exhausted after a long day of working and dancing. Jongin loves Taemin even if he's a little bit of a freak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're the Sweetest (Eye) Candy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [7shinees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/7shinees/gifts).



> This is a gift for my precious Alka because we love TaeKai together and because she told me I could use the line I'm using as title. Because friends are not friends if they don't gift smut to each other, am I right.  
> Anyway, I kinda wanted to continue the last pointless college!TaeKai because I'm the ultimate TaeKai trash.  
> Hope you like it ;;;;

“What took you so long?”

Jongin snorted at Taemin’s impatient greeting as he opened the door to his dorm room and let him in.

Jongin noticed his boyfriend was wearing light blue plush pajamas and an old T-shirt that had belonged to him until not too long ago, and that his blond hair was less than half dry, a clear sign that he had taken a shower very recently. He felt a bit jealous. 

He was still wearing his black sweats over the tights he had worn to his late ballet class, and an oversized grey hoodie that was beginning to stink a little. He hadn’t had a chance to shower after class and he felt disgusting, but the delicious, greasy smell of the fried chicken he had bought on his way to Taemin’s dorm probably covered it up. He wanted nothing more than to stuff his mouth with it and sleep for three days straight.

“There was a lot of people at the chicken place,” Jongin said, and Taemin hummed as he took the plastic bag from his hand and deposited it on the –very messy— desk in his side of the room. Jongin let his duffle bag slide off his shoulder at the feet of Taemin’s bed, and he groaned as he rolled his neck, making a cracking sound. “Hello to you too.”

Taemin snickered.

“Hey. You smell funny,” the blond said after moving next to Jongin and bringing a hand to the back of the taller boy’s neck to massage the area gently. Anybody else would have probably scrunched up their nose in disgust and pulled their hand away at the feeling of his skin, slick with dry sweat after hours upon hours of work followed by hours upon hours of dancing, but Taemin wasn’t just anybody.

Jongin’s brow furrowed, but his lips curved in a smile, and he let out a soft _‘yah’_ in complaint as he pulled Taemin closer by his shirt. When the shorter boy was close enough, he leaned his head over his shoulder and closed his eyes. Taemin chuckled, and Jongin felt his short fingers moving up his neck to card through his black hair.

Taemin’s other arm wrapped around his body, enveloping him in a tight, warm hug that smelled of a mix of passion fruit-scented shampoo and deodorant, and Jongin hummed, pressing his nose against the column of Taemin’s neck.

“It’s a good funny, though,” Taemin reassured, his fingers stroking Jongin’s hair gently.

“Is it?” Jongin asked, his own arms wrapping around Taemin’s waist and his hands slipping beneath the fabric of his shirt, looking for warmth.

Taemin nodded.

“Oh, yeah. You smell like…” Taemin paused to sniff the side of Jongin’s head, louder than it was necessary to create a more dramatic effect. “Like chicken and coffee.”

Jongin snorted against Taemin’s neck, and Taemin laughed, his shoulder shaking under Jongin’s head. The blond sniffed him again, just as loudly as before, burying his nose in his black hair.

“Like sweat, too,” he sniffed again, using the hand he had tangled in Jongin’s locks to push his head back gently so he could press his nose to his Adam’s apple, humming, and causing Jongin to chuckle again. “Mostly coffee, though. Very yummy.”

“That can’t be good, Taem, what the fuck,” Jongin laughed, and Taemin pressed a noisy kiss to his neck.

“It is good to me,” Taemin said casually, pressing another kiss to Jongin’s neck, this one closer to his jaw. His fingers massaged Jongin’s scalp, and Jongin let out a soft sigh as Taemin kissed his way to his mouth with noisy pecks.

Jongin hands wrapped around Taemin’s slim hips when their lips parted mere seconds into the kiss and their tongues dragged across each other’s, and the slightly high-pitched hum that escaped the blond’s throat was muffled by Jongin’s mouth. Taemin tasted like cigarettes, and he kissed Jongin hungrily, pushing him against the edge of his desk and pressing his body against his. Despite how tired he was, Jongin was just as into the kiss as Taemin, and he had half a mind to congratulate himself for deciding to pop a mint into his mouth on his way to Taemin’s place. 

The shorter boy lowered his hands to his chest and to his abdomen, only to slip them under his grey hoodie and the shirt he was wearing beneath it. Taemin’s hands felt warm as they dragged over his skin, and Jongin groaned when his boyfriend pulled away from the kiss only to start pressing new, wet kisses to Jongin’s neck. The younger boy licked his spit-slick lips before he spoke, his voice slightly deeper and breathier than it had been moments ago. 

“Taemin-ah, wait— where’s Minho?”

The blond hummed softly against his skin, and Jongin brought a hand to stroke his still humid hair, doing nothing to push him away.

“He went out with his girlfriend, and he said he’s not coming back tonight,” Taemin said a bit distractedly, pressing his body insistently against Jongin’s. The taller boy let one hand fall from Taemin’s hip to his pajama-clad butt, causing him to chuckle. “Those are the perks of dating an older girl who lives alone. Do you think Eunsook-noona can keep up with him, though? Minho’s a walking hormone, after all… She’s probably freaky as hell.”

Jongin laughed. “I’d rather you didn’t discuss your roommate’s sex life while we make out, to be honest. I just wanted to know if he was going to come back, or not.”

“Well, he’s not,” Taemin answered, pulling a few inches away from Jongin but still keeping his hands pressed to the younger boy’s torso. He smirked up at him, licking his thick pink lips. “Which means we can discuss our own sex life— or even better, just have it. What do you say?”

Jongin hummed, looking down at Taemin. “It sounds good. But I’m gross, so maybe I should shower, first…? I feel disgusting.”

“Aw,” Taemin actually _whined_ , and Jongin felt him slipping his hands lower, his fingers dragging over the hem of his sweatpants. “But you’re so hot when you’re sweaty and dirty and disgusting. I like it. You don’t _have_ to shower.”

“And you were calling Minho’s girlfriend a freak,” Jongin said, shaking his head but smiling. 

“Psh, that doesn’t make me a freak,” Taemin said, smiling innocently even though Jongin knew he was everything _but_. “But if you’re really going to shower, you can borrow my towel. I used it a while ago so it’s kinda humid, though, but it’s either that or Minho’s.”

“I’ll use yours,” Jongin said, and Taemin nodded, letting go of the fabric of Jongin’s hoodie and pulling away from their embrace, but Jongin stopped him to press one last kiss to his lips. Taemin smiled, and Jongin did too, and when the blond started looking for his towel, Jongin’s eyes were still glued to his boyfriend. They wandered over Taemin’s body, admiring the way he bent over slightly as he looked beneath the clothes he had worn that day that were thrown over his bed, and the way his own shirt seemed a bit too big on his boyfriend’s smaller frame. His pajamas were rather childish, but they suited him just fine, and they fitting snugly around his hips and accentuating his ass. 

When Taemin found his towel and turned around, he averted his boyfriend’s gaze and smirked. “Hey, were you checking me out just now?”

“A little bit.” Jongin admitted, chuckling as the shorter boy approached him to steal another kiss as he handed him his towel. “Though actually, I was checking my shirt out. Stop stealing my stuff, Taem.”

Taemin chuckled, pulling away from the kiss with a playful nibble to Jongin’s lower lip. “I didn’t steal it— you forgot it here last time, and you know what they say: finders’ keepers. So it’s mine now.”

 

Taemin promised he wouldn’t eat the chicken while he waited for Jongin to finish showering, and when Jongin was back in his boyfriend’s room –after letting himself in with the keys Taemin had lent him—, he saw that the chicken was still untouched in its plastic bag over Taemin’s messy desk.

He felt fresh and renewed, though most of his muscles still ached, and while he was showering he thought he was going to fall asleep right then and there, at the communal showers with his face plastered against the tiled wall. 

Taemin was sitting on his bed with his back against the wall and his laptop over his crossed legs. He looked kinda focused, and Jongin smirked, climbing over the bed as he uselessly dried his hair with the undeniably wet towel. He sat next to Taemin and kissed his cheek noisily.

“I’m back. What are you doing?” Jongin asked, resting his head on Taemin’s shoulder and looking at the screen. He saw that he was logged into the university platform, but he soon closed his eyes. Now he too smelled of passion-fruit-scented shampoo and deodorant, but somehow the scent seemed to be stronger and more delicious on Taemin, so he nuzzled the crook of his neck.

“I forgot to send the track we are going to dance in Hip Hop to the rest of my group this afternoon, and while I was doing that I realized I had a few unseen emails, but I’m almost done now, babe. How was your shower? You smell boring now,” Taemin said, letting his head fall over Jongin’s.

“I smell literally just like you,” Jongin defended, nuzzling the side of Taemin’s neck, and he smiled when he felt Taemin shrug.

“Boring,” the blond repeated. He closed his laptop and placed it on the bed, and Jongin could tell that he was trying to move as little as possible. When he leaned his head against the wall again, he brought a hand to Jongin’s wet hair. He run his fingers through it gently, stroking beneath his ear and the nape of his neck. “Rough day today?”

Jongin hummed, enjoying the feeling of Taemin’s fingers on his scalp. “Not more than usual. I like it when you drop by the shop, though.”

“Yeah?” Taemin asked, a smile evident in his voice.

The dark haired nodded, but he kept his face pressed against Taemin’s neck. “Obviously. You know what Chanyeol, the tall guy that works with me, said to me today?” Taemin made a small noise of acknowledgement to beckon Jongin to continue. “He said he thinks you have a crush on me.”

“I do have a crush on you,” Taemin said, nonchalantly, and he tugged on Jongin’s wet hair softly, playfully. The younger boy grinned, and he blindly looked for Taemin’s side so he could squeeze and tickle him. The blond gasped and twisted, but Jongin pulled his hand away soon enough. After a short while Taemin spoke again, but his voice was softer. “Are you going to tell him…? You know I don’t mind…”

Jongin hummed thoughtfully. “I’ve thought about it. Maybe I should…? He doesn’t seem to mind. And you know? I have the feeling that Minseon-noona, the other girl that works at the shop, is also gay.”

“I would tell you I’m surprised, but I’m not, really. More than fifty percent of the baristas of the coffee shop in an arts-oriented university being gay sounds super reasonable,” Taemin said with a chuckle, and Jongin couldn’t help but laugh as well.

When their snickers died down, it was Jongin who pulled away from Taemin, lifting his head from the comfortable space he had found in the crook of the blond’s neck, though it was only to press a soft kiss to his boyfriend’s lips.

Taemin kissed him back unhurriedly, his fingers still buried in his hair and caressing his scalp gently while the younger cupped his cheek with his hand. They kept it chaste and sweet, and when they pulled away Taemin muttered a soft _‘I love you’_ against Jongin’s lips, which Jongin returned with a smile and an even softer _‘I love you, too’_.

The blond grinned against Jongin’s lips, and he nuzzled his nose against his boyfriend’s before he kissed him again, moving closer.

Jongin kissed back, humming softly into the kiss, and he let his hand fall from Taemin’s cheek to his neck, where he traced his fingers over the barely-there stubble that was only beginning to grow, over the prominent Adam’s apple, and over the short hairs on the nape of Taemin’s neck. The blond giggled at the touch of Jongin’s fingers, and Jongin used that chance to run his tongue over his boyfriend’s lower lip playfully before nibbling and sucking on it.

A whiny sound escaped Taemin’s throat. “Hey, tickling’s cheating.”

“You liked it, though,” Jongin argued, pulling away from the kiss only to press his lips below Taemin’s mouth, over his jaw.

“Maybe I did; doesn’t mean it’s not cheating,” Taemin reasoned, though he tilted his hair when Jongin’s kisses started moving south, his eyelids fluttering shut. He had always been weak when it came to neck kisses, and Jongin knew that. He sucked softly on a spot on the side of Taemin’s neck, his teeth nipping on the flesh softly. He didn’t mind leaving a mark – in fact, that was precisely his intention. When he imagined the sight of a purplish bruise on Taemin’s beautiful skin he only sucked harder, causing Taemin to moan softly. “That’s nice, keep going.”

Jongin resisted the urge to chuckle against his boyfriend’s neck, and he didn’t even pull back to breathe before he started pressing another kiss just below the mark he had just left, his nose rubbing against the wet skin. Taemin hummed again, and Jongin felt the older boy’s hands grabbing at him by the clothes and pulling him on top of him.

Jongin didn’t mind the new position; he quite enjoyed the way their hips pressed together when he moved on top of his boyfriend to continue pressing kisses to his neck, and the strangled sigh that escaped the blond’s thick lips was a sign that he, too, liked it. Jongin almost forgot all about his tiredness when he ground his hips down against Taemin’s more intently, turning them in a way that was more than a little revealing of the fact that he was a dancer, and a damned good one at that.

Taemin’s arms slipped around Jongin’s torso and when he found his pajama-clad butt he squeezed at it, causing the younger to gasp against the skin of Taemin’s neck. The dark haired boy moved away from his boyfriend’s neck to kiss him on the lips again.

This time, the kiss was hotter and deeper than the ones they had shared before, though it was still slow; something like molten lava. Jongin ground his hips against Taemin’s once again, and he gasped when the other slipped his hands not only under the cotton pajama bottoms he was wearing, but also under his boxers.

“It’s a shame you showered, you smelled sexier before,” Taemin muttered against Jongin’s lips, and Jongin had to resist the urge to laugh. It wasn’t hard when Taemin massaged his butt almost reverently.

“Are you really complaining I washed up?” Jongin asked, running his hands down Taemin’s torso until he found the hem of his shirt. He pulled it off unceremoniously, making the mental note to not forget about it again (even though it did look better on Taemin).

Taemin hummed, and he used his hands to pull Jongin’s own shirt off. He blatantly checked Jongin out, and while the younger would have blushed or tried to get Taemin to stop during the first months of their relationship, more than a year and a half later he didn’t even bat an eye. He merely hoped the light made his abs stand out more than usual.

“Yeah, I am,” Taemin muttered, running his hands down Jongin’s chest before dragging them over the skin of his back. “Anyone can smell good when they’re clean, but only a few can smell good even when they stink.”

The blond’s hands found Jongin’s butt again, and he pulled their hips closer at the same time as he squeezed the flesh through the fabric of Jongin’s pajamas. Jongin could feel himself growing harder as his hips rocked against Taemin’s, and he let out a soft grunt of pleasure when he noticed his boyfriend was in the same state as him.

“You realize that doesn’t make sense, right?” The dark haired asked, his hands finding purchase on the back of Taemin’s neck. He ran his nails over the flesh, his hips still moving rhythmically against his boyfriend’s. 

Taemin didn’t answer him. Instead, he gripped Jongin’s hips firmly so he could push him down on the bed, and he kissed him hard as he accommodated himself on top of him in a way that their hips were still flush against each other’s. With Taemin on top of him, Jongin’s movements were more restrained, but it’s not like it mattered with the way the elder rubbed himself against him, his hips moving faster than before.

Jongin moaned into his boyfriend’s mouth, and he thought that maybe he would have stopped things to finish undressing Taemin and himself if he hadn’t been as tired. But as it was, the way Taemin’s clothed dick rubbed against his own just-as-covered one was incredible. His hands found the blond’s ass, and he slipped both hands beneath his boyfriend’s plush pajama pants and boxers to pull him even closer while their hips moved more frantically against each other’s.

It didn’t take too long before the two came undone, the movement of their hips speeding up more and more before turning into brief snaps as they rode the waves of their orgasms. Taemin came first with a breathless moan that got lost in Jongin’s mouth, but it didn’t take much more before Jongin followed, his hands squeezing Taemin’s ass.

Jongin felt Taemin moving a little on top of him, putting his elbows on both sides of his head so he could prop himself up and lift himself in order to kiss Jongin more properly. Jongin kissed back, more gently, as his hands slipped out from inside of Taemin’s pants and grabbed onto his bare hips instead.

The kiss was broken when Taemin chuckled against his lips.

“That was so teenage,” the blond said, and he gave Jongin one last peck before getting up. Jongin snorted, but he agreed.

“Still good,” Jongin said, closing his eyes even if he could hear Taemin moving around the room, probably looking for new, cum-free, underwear. “I don’t think I could’ve done much more than that tonight, anyway.”

“It’s okay, it was fun,” Jongin heard the snap of an elastic and when he opened his eyes he saw Taemin standing in the middle of the room in nothing but a pair of boxer briefs. “You have to change out of those briefs if you want to cuddle, babe.”

“Psh, like five minutes ago you were saying how much you liked it when I was dirty, and now you’re telling me you want me to be clean?” Jongin said, jokingly. He had to use of all of the energy he had left to get up from Taemin’s bed.

“Obviously,” the blond defended as he threw a clean pair of boxer briefs at Jongin.

 

It wasn’t even eleven PM of a Friday night when Jongin fell asleep unceremoniously, without getting to eat more than a single piece of the fried chicken he had bought on his way to Taemin’s dorm room. It was okay, though; he knew that Taemin would save him his part.

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Happy, pretty, warm, sexy, loving TaeKai is the reason I breathe, tbh.  
> Hope you liked it ((whatever this is))! You'd make me the happiest person if you left a comment or some sort of feedback~  
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
